1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium for saving a job and executing the saved job.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known a technique for, on an operation screen of a printing apparatus including a plurality of sheet holding units, notifying a user that attribute information of sheets (e.g., the size of sheets) to be used for a job is not registered in any of the sheet holding units (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-284919).
Further, there have been known a technique for, on a screen listing the statuses of jobs, notifying a user that the size of sheets to be used for a job is not registered in any of sheet holding units, or that sheets to be used for a job are not left (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-49167).
Before giving an instruction to execute a job specified that sheets to be used for the job are fed from a particular sheet holding unit, a user needs to confirm whether sheets are correctly held in the sheet holding unit specified by the job. This is because, between the saving of the job and the reception of the instruction to execute the job, another user may execute another job first. This may result in replacing the sheets held in the specified sheet holding unit. Before giving an instruction to execute the job, however, the user cannot easily know that the job is a job specified that sheets to be used for the job are fed from a particular sheet holding unit.